narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Konan
was the only kunoichi in Akatsuki, and the partner of Nagato, being the only member to call him by his name. She became the leader of Amegakure after defecting from Akatsuki. Background When she was young, Konan's family was killed during the Second Great Shinobi World War, and she was left to fend for herself.Naruto chapter 372, page 09 Some time later, Yahiko found her, and the two worked together to survive. Not long after that, Konan went for a walk and found a young, dying Nagato and his dog, Chibi. She then rescued him and brought him back to their hideout. Gradually the three became very close friends. They eventually encountered the Sannin, who gave them some food. Konan impressed them by making an elaborate flower out of the paper wrappers left behind as a sign of gratitude. When Orochimaru suggested to kill them so they would not have to suffer the horrors of war, Jiraiya instead opted to stay and teach the three how to look after themselves. After Jiraiya taught them ninjutsu and was confident they could take care of themselves, he left them on their own.Naruto chapter 372, pages 10-12 During their time with Jiraiya, he made a defense system (seeing as that the hideout they all shared at the time was vulnerable to being targeted for enemy attacks) composed of four planks, each with one red side and one white (the white side also had a frog picture on it), attached to a part of a wall of the hideout they shared at the time with a string and a nail, each one above one of their names, which he called "Hop-In" planks. Nagato's, Yahiko's and Konan's were one wall and Jiraiya's was on a wall opposite. The purpose of the planks were that when they were in the hideout, they turn their planks to the red side and they leave, they flip their plank to the white side, so when a plank's on the red side and the person's not in the hideout, it means they could have been captured by the enemy and when a plank's on the white side and it appears that the person's in the hideout, it could mean that an enemy has transformed into said person and has infiltrated the hideout, along with a trapdoor hidden among the floorboards leading to an hidden room and emergency escape route he left just in case.Naruto chapter 511, pages 06-08 Over time, the three formed the Akatsuki and became renowned for their strength and effectiveness, with news of their actions even reaching Jiraiya. When their group became too big, they were forced find another hideout, and leave their current one where they once lived with Jiraiya. When they were about to leave and flip over their "Hop-In" planks, a ninja squad attacked the hideout creating an explosion which resulted in a hole in the roof which they used to infiltrate the hideout. Yahiko (after Konan flipped her plank and just before he was about to flip his), noticed the attack in time and used the escape route just before ninja entered the hideout. It is also implied that over time Konan began to develop romantic feelings for Yahiko.Naruto chapter 511, pages 12-15 Hanzō, the then leader of Ame, feared that Akatsuki would overthrow him. As such, he and Konohagakure's Danzō Shimura deceived the group into meeting with them about an allegiance for peace. When Nagato and Yahiko went to meet with them, they kidnapped Konan and ordered Nagato to kill Yahiko in exchange for her life. Konan cried out for them to flee without her, but they refused to leave her behind. Although Nagato was paralyzed in shock by the order, Yahiko stabbed himself with the kunai in Nagato's hand. Nagato saved Konan afterwards, who would thereafter accompany him wherever he went. Personality Konan was stoic, calm, and level-headed (much like her partner, Nagato, was). As a child, she was bright, compassionate, and relatively cheerful, in comparison to Yahiko's tough attitude and Nagato's sensitivity. However, the traumatic events since then have led her to become a very serious person, and she never spoke during Akatsuki meetings. Nevertheless, she has always placed the safety of her team-mates above her own. Konan also showed romantic feelings towards Yahiko, caring for him and wanting to be as close to him as possible.Naruto chapter 511, pages 11-12 She did seem to be more empathic than most other Akatsuki members, as she appeared sad whenever she was reminded of her past. She also expressed a great deal of loyalty and courtesy to Pain, doing his bidding without question, looking out for his well-being and always having complete faith in his abilities. She seemed to act as an intermediary between Pain and Ame, the villagers having given her the title "God's Angel", because with her paper wings activated, she resembles one. She had the ability to read Pain's emotions without him facially expressing them, presumably as a result of having known him for so long. As soon as Madara Uchiha ordered Pain to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, she could tell right away that there was something about the order that very much upset her emotionally deadened partner. After Nagato's sacrifice, Konan becomes fiercely adamant to protect Naruto Uzumaki, the person Nagato entrusted his mission of world peace to, even going as far as to proclaim all of Ame's loyalty to him. She was equally fierce in defending Nagato's remains from Madara going as far as to prepare herself for Kamikaze attacks against him if it meant protecting Nagato and Naruto from him. Appearance Konan had blue hair, gray eyes (amber in the anime), ultramarine eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes are shown to be a diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes, but in the anime, they are shown to be three distinctive lines. She has worn a large light blue paper flower in her hair since she was a child. Her facial expression was usually neutral, though usually protested or looked worried when Nagato performed a jutsu that would debilitate him. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning . She also wore orange nail polish. Under her Akatsuki cloak, she donned a scanty robe, with a large hemline on the front, which exposed her arms, her back, the lateral part of her breast and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercings; instead of the standard sandals and leg-warmers, she wore a pair of tight blueish purple pants that also functioned as her sandals, with greyish white high heels, inverting the organization's standard color scheme. As a child, Konan was seen wearing an array of simple clothing. When living with Jiraiya, she was seen wearing a karate top and skirt bottom, with a pouch she wore at the front of her outfit to carry her paper. When Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato began to make Akatsuki, Konan wore a black cloak with purple stockings and high heels, as well as an mid section guard similar to that of Samui and an Ame headband, that being the only time period Konan's been seen wearing one. Abilities Konan was an S-rank kunoichi and her skills were held in high regard by her partner, Pain. She had an amazing natural talent for origami. As a child, after training with Jiraiya, she was able to form paper weapons infused with her chakra. Madara highly underestimated her during their combat, leading him to lose his right arm and half of his mask in the process.Naruto chapter 509, pages 15-16 She studied Madara's techniques and did countless simulations, which further demonstrates how experienced she is. Even Madara expressed surprise that he was forced to rely on the forbidden Izanagi to survive her final assault at the cost of his left eye. Paper Ninjutsu Konan has shown a natural talent for origami, even developing it into her main ninjutsu. She has created a unique transformation technique called Dance of the Shikigami, which can turn her entire body and clothing into thousands of sheets of paper, which she can control at will and form into any shape or color.Naruto: Shippūden episode 128 To travel long distances, she can fold them into butterflies or planes for powered flight, and to attack, she hardens the sheets and fold them into arrows and shuriken. She can also restrain opponents by blanketing them in sheets, thus restricting their movement and asphyxiating them. Befitting (and likely inspiring) her title as , the papers can also form large wings for further weaponry, though she is capable of hovering without them. Despite being made of paper, Jiraiya's Fire Release: Flame Bullet, which was empowered by oil, didn't even damage her. The power of the paper attacks could even overpower a fire attack. Konan is susceptible to oil-based attacks, which stick to her and keep her paper from unfolding, although she is not hampered to the same extent by water, as shown when Pain had his summon use Water Release: Violent Bubble Wave on her to wash the oil off, as well as when she was fighting against Madara in the rain. Konan can make Paper Clones that she could use to fight in her place. She could hide explosive tags in them so that they would explode, and catch an enemy off guard. Konan's ultimate jutsu is the Paper Person of God Technique, which can split a large lake.Naruto chapter 509, page 17 The technique contained six hundred billion explosive tags that would explode for a full ten minutes, which forced Madara to use Izanagi to survive since his intangibility only lasts for five minutes.Naruto chapter 510, pages 03-10 Konan has been shown to be able to produce and fold enough paper to mimic environmental surroundings, allowing her and those of her choosing to hide in places one normally wouldn't be able to.Naruto chapter 441, page 14 Konan's favored origami form are flowers; she wears one in her hair, gives a bouquet to Naruto as a sign of peace, and covers the bodies of Yahiko and Nagato in them. As an adult, these paper flowers are dependent on Konan's chakra to maintain. As her chakra levels drop, the flowers lose their form and fall apart. Part II She was present alongside the other Akatsuki members during most of their meetings. She is a quiet and taciturn person by nature, and didn't say a word during the meetings and sealing rituals. However, her silhouette was shown when Pain mentioned the reason for her affiliation with Akatsuki. Itachi Pursuit Arc Konan appeared when she told her partner, Nagato, that Madara Uchiha had arrived. After Madara left, she knew that something that the latter said had upset Nagato. When Jiraiya infiltrated Amegakure, Pain stopped the rain and had Konan scour the village in search of him by splitting into numerous paper butterflies. After locating the intruder, she informed Pain and then engaged him in battle until Pain could arrive. She attacked Jiraiya with a swarm of paper and created a paper spear, but the Sannin noticed the attack and deflected it using his Toad Fire Technique, driving her back. Jiraiya recognized her and complimented her on her power and beauty, commenting that she had become "one hell of a woman". As they fought, Jiraiya countered her paper techniques with an oil-based attack and immobilized her with his elongated hair, but she was saved when Pain appeared to wash the oil away. She regrouped with him after he had killed Jiraiya. Invasion of Pain Arc Konan later accompanied Pain during his attack on Konoha. When they arrived, they swiftly eliminated a patrol of Konoha-nin, with Pain giving Konan orders to spare no-one. She was shown asking the Konoha shinobi if they knew the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki as they were trapped in her paper. The shinobi were saved by the Aburame clan's kikaichū. She then engaged in a short battle against Shino, his father, and few other Aburame clan members. After Shino stated he would not go easy on her, he sent his swarm of bugs to surround her. Konan blew the bugs away with ease with a paper explosion, disappearing in the process. The Aburame members looked up to find that Konan had created dozens of Paper Clones, which then jumped down for their assault. The kikaichu were then sent to devour the paper clones, but Konan had hidden exploding tags within them, exploding on contact. The Aburame were chased around by the clones until they landed on the ground. Through the fire caused by the explosions, the real Konan was seen walking towards Shino and his clan members, doused in water. Shino's father commented on her power and quick thinking, using "her natural weakness as an advantage" and warned Shino to be careful. Konan was called back shortly after she started to battle them, only to discover Pain had decided to use one of his most dangerous techniques. Concerned for his health, she begged him to stop using the jutsu, to no avail. Pain clearly had his mind made up, and continued to use the technique on a massive scale. After consulting with Pain about the use of his jutsu, she was shown departing, stating she would look after him from now on. She then dispersed her Paper Clone and remained with Nagato for the rest of the invasion, constantly asking that he not overexert himself. When Naruto later found their location, she attempted to keep him from Nagato, but Nagato told her to step aside. She did as he asked, and listened to their conversation, but remained concerned about Nagato's condition. When Naruto led Nagato to having a change of heart and he decided to revive the people of Konoha, Konan realized that doing so would cost him his life. Knowing she couldn't stop him, however, she only marveled at Naruto's ability to change others. When all of the Konoha ninja were revived, Konan, like Nagato, entrusted the task of finding peace to Naruto. She wrapped Nagato and the Deva Path (Yahiko's) dead bodies in her paper to take them with her to Amegakure. When asked by Naruto if she would return to Akatsuki, she said that she was through with the organization, as Nagato and Yahiko had meant everything to her, and now she and her village would help Naruto accomplish their dream of bringing peace to the world. She gave him a bouquet of paper flowers to symbolize a truce and wished that they would become "flowers of hope that never die" for him. Confining the Jinchūriki Arc When Madara infiltrated Ame in his attempt to find Nagato's body and steal his Rinnegan, he was confronted by Konan, to whom he asked for the location of the corpse. After flatly denying his request, she revealed that she had been waiting for him as she planned to destroy him herself. Madara accepted the challenge, saying he wouldn't hold back just because she was a former member of Akatsuki. Before they could engage in battle, he asked why she and Nagato betrayed Akatsuki for the sake of Naruto, to which Konan replied that Naruto was the embodiment of light that gave everyone the flower of hope, and also, renounced Madara's claim on the Rinnegan, saying it was a treasure of Ame. She attacked Madara with Paper Shuriken in a failed attempt, as they passed right through his intangible body. Then, she tried to envelop him in her dissipated paper form, seeing which Madara planned to warp her into his dimension. But, much to Madara's surprise, she had mixed in exploding tags with the paper, which she then detonated, engulfing them both in the explosion. However, Madara managed to save himself (and inadvertently, Konan) by warping most of the explosion away, at the cost of his right arm and having a part of his mask broken. He sarcastically applauded Konan's attempt to kill both of them, to which Konan retorted to asking him if he really wanted to know why they betrayed him. Even after Madara voiced that he had no interest now in knowing, she still answered angrily that the reason was because he was the "darkness", a place where flowers can do nothing but wilt and die. She then activated a secret technique, splitting the ocean beneath them, shocking Madara. Knowing that Madara could remain intangible for about five minutes at a time, she had planted six hundred billion explosive tags in her Paper Person of God Technique which could produce ten minutes of continuous explosions to stop Madara from phasing. The abyss then detonated in a titanic explosion. Exhausted, she dropped to her knees after her jutsu wore off. .]] Madara, however, managed to survive her assault by resorting to using the forbidden Izanagi, sacrificing his left eye in the process. Despite having lost his right arm and the full upper half of his mask, he stabbed Konan with a pipe, but she liberates herself from him regardless of her low chakra levels. The endless storm over Ame ceases then, shocking Madara and renewing Konan's will, spurring her to profess her faith in Naruto and her commitment to being "a support holding the bridge that leads them to peace," and fights back by preparing an unidentified paper jutsu. Madara, fearing her power and further damage, quickly disarmed her, claiming to plunge her seven-colored rainbow bridge into darkness by making her wilt. He then proceeds to place her under an illusion to locate where she hid Nagato's corpse, stating that the moment his illusion ended, so will her life.Naruto chapter 510, page 16 Madara then left her body in the water where they were fighting.Naruto chapter 511, page 05 A piece of paper soaked in her blood, is blown off of her body by the wind. The paper that took flight finds its way to their old hideout where they lived with Jiraiya, and rested on her "Hop-In" card, signifying a promise that the three had made to return there one day before leaving. Video Games Creation .]] In Naruto Hiden: Sha no Sho Character Official Data Book, Kishimoto revealed that he'd always planned for Konan to be the only female member of Akatsuki, and, for that reason, gave her quite a revealing design. He jokingly comments that "she's obscene, but she still wears clothes, although her Akatsuki mantle covers it up, and she turns into paper right away". In the concept artwork, her navel is also shown to be pierced. Trivia * "Konan" means "little south". * Even though she was an Akatsuki member, Konan (like Pain) was never a missing-nin, since their faction achieved victory in the Amegakure civil wars. * Konan shares her birthday and blood type with Yahiko. * According to the Third Databook: ** Konan's hobbies were origami and flower pressing. ** Konan's favorite food was flame-broiled fish, while she disliked karaage. ** She would fight anyone who opposes "god". ** Konan's favorite word was "Order". ** Konan had completed 341 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 65 C-rank, 161 B-rank, 85 A-rank and 30 S-rank. Quotes * (To Yahiko and Nagato) "Yahiko and Nagato... I will be the support that holds both our bridges up!"Naruto chapter 509, page 13 * (To Jiraiya) "You have '''no' idea what happened to us after you left, sensei." * (To Jiraiya) "''I have received the will of god and I must kill you." * (To Jiraiya) "That time, you should have listened what Orochimaru said, but you saved us instead. Now, it's too late as we have embraced '''his' ideals." * (To Naruto) "''Nagato believed in you, so I believe in you, too." * (To Naruto) "This time... I hope for you these will be flowers of hope that never die." * (To Madara) "I knew you'd come find me eventually. I've been waiting for my chance to destroy you."Naruto chapter 508, page 17 * (To Madara about Naruto) "He is light personified. That's why everyone he meets... carries the flower called '''hope'!"''Naruto chapter 509, pages 01-02 * (To Madara) "One question... Madara. Do you understand why we betrayed you? Because you are '''darkness', a world without light where flowers can only wither and die!" * (To Madara) "''Yahiko and Nagato's will hasn't vanished from this world! I believe in Naruto too! He... He will become the bridge that leads us to peace and I will be a support holding the bridge up!"Naruto chapter 510, page 15 References